Laissez-moi parler !
by LBlack66
Summary: Un conseil stratégique se tient à Foncombe afin de déterminer l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. Celeborn a quelque chose de très important à dire. Seulement, lui laissera-t-on la parole ? Rien n'est moins sûr…


**Résumé** : Un conseil stratégique se tient à Foncombe afin de déterminer l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. Celeborn a quelque chose de très important à dire. Seulement, lui laissera-t-on la parole ? Rien n'est moins sûr…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent tous au grand J.R.R Tolkien, qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que j'en ai fait (mais bon, il a l'habitude). Quant aux références à Elrond et aux casques d'une part et à Celeborn qui doit chercher de l'eau d'autre part, elles proviennent de la fic _Pendant de Temps au Mordor_ de Nat qui est absolument hilarante. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, faites-le, je vous garantis un bon fou rire.

**Note** : Juste un gros délire sur Celeborn qui en avait assez de n'être qu'une plante verte. En espérant que ça vous fera rire, ou au moins esquisser un sourire. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient rester dans ce texte. J'ai essayé de faire attention, mais on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Laissez-moi parler !

− J'ai soif tout à coup, remarque Gandalf.

− Oui, moi aussi, approuve Elrond.

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi, le soleil éclaire la somptueuse vallée d'Imladris. Une brise légère souffle à travers les feuilles des arbres, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. De temps à autre le chant d'une mésange retentit dans le ciel. Bref, c'est par cet après-midi fort agréable, que les grands seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu se sont réunis afin de discuter d'un sombre sujet : le retour des Ténèbres. Cela doit bien faire deux heures que Gandalf et Saruman se disputent pour savoir s'il faut partir ou non à la recherche de l'anneau unique, pendant que Galadriel intervient de temps à autre pour calmer les tensions, que Thranduil compte ses bijoux pour passer le temps, qu'Elrond lance de temps à autre des regards inquiets en direction de ses fils qui ricanent un peu plus loin en observant l'héritier de Thranduil avec une lueur facétieuse dans le regard (Faudrait pas qu'ils nous créent un incident diplomatique avec Vertbois, ces deux là…) et que Celeborn désespère de réussir à en placer une. Il faut pourtant, qu'il parle. Il a quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de très important, mais personne ne fait attention à lui. Il est juste invisible…

− Tenez Celeborn, dit Saruman. Rendez-vous utile pour une fois et allez nous chercher ce bon vin qu'Elrond nous a fait goûter tout à l'heure.

Alors c'est ainsi qu'on le voit ? Un simple larbin, tout juste bon à aller chercher du vin et à faire le service ! Ah non, il ne va pas laisser passer ça ! Il est le Seigneur de la Lorien, tout de même !

− Ah, Celeborn, vous êtes là ? remarque Thranduil d'un air distrait. Je ne vous avais pas vu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… Invisible !

− Il ne reste plus de vin, Saruman, soupire Elrond. Vous l'avez fini à midi avec Gandalf.

− Glorfindel et les jumeaux nous ont bien aidés, si je me souviens bien, se remémore le magicien gris.

− Je… commence Celeborn.

− N'empêche que j'ai soif ! le coupe Thranduil. Il doit bien rester quelque chose à boire, non ?

− Désolé, soupire Elrond. Avec tous ses nains qui s'arrête ici avant de poursuivre vers l'Erebor, mes caves ne font pas long feu…

− Vous avez accueilli des nains chez vous ? s'étrangle Thranduil. Peredhel, vous êtes fous ? !

− Imladris est la dernière maison accueillante à l'est de la mer, répond Elrond. Une maison accueillante, c'est fait pour accueillir.

− Mais des nains !

Thranduil grimace, Celeborn inspire un grand coup, ouvre la bouche…

− Vous devez être tombé sur la tête, reprend le roi de Vertbois avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un seul mot. Avouez, vous vous êtes encore sorti chasser les orcs sans votre casque ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter, Peredhel. On ne sort jamais sans son casque !

− Vous m'énervez avec vos casques, réplique le seigneur de Foncombe. Et j'accueille qui je veux dans ma maison accueillante, et j'accueille même qui je ne veux pas, la preuve, je vous ai accueilli, Aranen.

− Il n'y a pas à dire, conçoit Gandalf. Vous êtes très accueillant, mon ami.

− Il doit tout de même bien vous rester quelque chose à boire, mon gendre, dit Galadriel d'une voix apaisante

Elrond hausse les épaules et répond :

− Ben, de l'eau, c'est tout.

Un gros soupire généralisé se fait entendre, puis…

− Celeborn, allez chercher de l'eau ! ordonne Saruman.

Le seigneur de la Lorien s'apprête à répliquer qu'il n'était pas un larbin, nom d'un vala, mais il est une nouvelle fois devancé par Thranduil.

− De l'eau ! s'étrangle-t-il. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il vous reste ?

− Les nains n'en boivent pas, explique Elrond.

− J'aime pas les nains, se plaint Thranduil.

− On sait, Thranduil, on sait, fait Gandalf.

− En même temps, vous n'aimez personne, Aranen, répond Elrond.

− C'est faux, réplique Thranduil. Je m'aime, moi.

− Vous êtes bien le seul, marmonne Elrond.

− Je… commence Celeborn.

− Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là, Peredhel ?

Et le seigneur de la Lorien commence à se demander s'il risque un incident diplomatique avec Vertbois, si jamais l'envie lui prend d'assommer Thranduil, de le ligoter à un arbre et de le bâillonner pour l'empêcher de parler.

− Je ne sais pas, ironise Elrond. Peut-être que vous êtes juste insupportable ?

− Je me supporte parfaitement, rétorque le Roi Elfe. Mais je peux comprendre que vous puissiez être jaloux de ma magnifique personne, Peredhel.

− Et vos chevilles vont bien, Aranen ? demande Galadriel.

− Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'inquiète toujours pour mes chevilles ? soupire Thranduil. Mes chevilles sont parfaites, comme le reste de mon corps, d'ailleurs.

− Bien sûr, Thranduil, assure Gandalf.

Le roi de Vertbois lui lance un regard mauvais.

− Vous ne me croyez pas ? demande-t-il. Vous voulez que je vous montre, peut-être ?

Il se lève et commence à écarter son long manteau. Celeborn manque de s'étrangler. Thranduil compte vraiment se déshabiller au beau milieu d'un conseil ! Eru dans quel monde, vivent-ils ? !

− Inutile, Thranduil, s'empresse de répondre Elrond. Tout le monde vous croit sur parole.

Est-ce que Galadriel vient d'esquisser un sourire, là ? Non, il a du rêver…

Thranduil referme son manteau et se rassoie, une moue sur le visage.

− Bien, dit Gandalf. Où en étions-nous ?

− Il n'y avait plus de vin, répond Saruman.

− Mais il restait de l'eau, ajoute Galadriel.

− C'est vrai, ça, remarque le magicien blanc. Celeborn, vous êtes allé chercher l'eau ?

− Mais… fait le seigneur de la Lorien.

− Ah, Celeborn, vous êtes toujours là ? demande Thranduil.

Tuer Thranduil… Il va tuer Thranduil…

− Enfin, Saruman, mon ami, dit Galadriel. Ce n'est pas à Celeborn de chercher de l'eau, ce n'est pas un valet, voyons !

Est-ce que sa femme vient de parler pour lui devant les plus sages (ça reste à vérifier) représentants de la Terre du Milieu ? Sa réputation est fichue à jamais ! Tout le monde va penser qu'il n'est qu'un petit mari bien soumis pendant des générations et des générations ! Et non, c'est même pas vrai, d'abord !

Saruman hausse les épaules.

− Je disais ça pour lui, dit-il, histoire, qu'il ait l'impression de servir à autre chose qu'à faire joli dans le décor.

− C'est vrai, ça, remarque Thranduil. Celeborn, on ne vous à jamais dit que vous faisiez une magnifique plante verte ?

Le tuer très lentement…

− Thranduil, enfin ! le réprimande Galadriel. Vous oubliez à qui vous vous adressez !

Mais est-ce qu'elle peut arrêter de répondre à sa place ! Il n'a plus mille ans ! Il est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul ! Si seulement on le laissait parler !

− Mais je…

− Cela dit, j'ai toujours soif, moi, dit Saruman.

− Oui, moi aussi, ajoute Elrond.

− Celeborn, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller chercher de l'eau ? demande Thranduil.

Le seigneur de Lorien lui lance un regard noir à faire pâlir d'effroi Sauron lui-même.

− Apparemment pas, répond Gandalf.

− Je vais demander à Erestor de nous en apporter, fait Elrond.

Il fait signe à son conseiller de s'approcher.

− Peredhel, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait plus tôt ? demande Thranduil.

Le demi-elfe hausse les épaules.

− Pas pensé, répond-t-il.

− Vous ne pensez à rien, râle le Roi Elfe. On se demande à quoi vous servez, vous aussi !

− C'est vrai que vous êtes presque aussi inutile que Celeborn, confirme Saruman.

Ok, il va tuer Thranduil et Saruman.

− Saruman, enfin ! dit Galadriel. C'est de mon époux et de mon gendre dont vous parlez.

Le magicien baisse la tête.

− Mille excuses, Dame Galadriel, répond-t-il. Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser.

− Mais… balbutie Celeborn.

− Excuses acceptées, répond Galadriel avec un sourire.

Non, non, non ! Excuses pas acceptées du tout ! C'est lui qui a été offensé, c'est à lui qu'on doit présenter des excuses, pas à sa femme !

− Enfin, Celeborn, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous agiter comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ? demande Gandalf.

− C'est vrai, ça mon tendre, on dirait que vous êtes assis sur des ronces, renchérit Galadriel. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous tortiller. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

− C'est encore un coup des jumeaux, je suis sûr ! soupire Elrond d'un air blasé. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je leur dise de ne pas mettre de punaises sur les chaises !

− A se demander quel âge on vos fils, Peredhel, grince Thranduil. Ils sont vraiment mal éduqués !

Elrond lui lance un regard noir, mais n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car Gandalf le devance.

− Tiens, revoilà Erestor.

− Il a apporté de l'eau ? demande Saruman.

− Non, c'est…

− Du vin ? ! s'exclame Thranduil. Peredhel, je croyais que vous n'en aviez plus ? !

− Zut.

− Dites-nous, Elrond, demande Gandalf. Est-ce que par hasard, vous aviez l'intention de nous cacher l'existence de ces bouteilles de vins et de les garder pour vous ?

− Cette idée m'a peut-être effleuré l'esprit, admet le seigneur de Foncombe. Il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse décision avec Erestor.

− Maintenant que nous avons de quoi boire, nous allons pouvoir reprendre là où nous en étions restés, dit Galadriel.

− C'est à dire ? demande Thranduil.

− Doit-on ou non partir à la recherche de l'anneau unique, enfin ! répond Elrond. Vous suivez de temps en temps, Aranen ?

− Je n'ai rien à dire à un semi-elfe menteur qui ne veut pas partager son vin avec ses amis, réplique Thranduil.

− Et depuis quand vous et moi sommes-nous amis, Aranen ?

− Un point pour vous, Peredhel.

Est-ce qu'ils vont un jour se taire et le laisser parler ? ! Que tous les valar lui viennent en aide !

− Celeborn, vous vous agitez encore mon ami, remarque Gandalf.

− C'est que…

− Il y a encore une punaise sur votre chaise ? demande Elrond. Levez-vous et enlevez-la.

Qu'ils aillent à Morgoth, lui et ses punaises !

− Vous avez l'air passablement énervé, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? demande Saruman.

− C'est juste…

− Vous voulez un verre de vin, peut-être ? suggère Galadriel.

Non, il ne veut pas de verre de vin, il veut juste qu'on lui laisse la parole !

− En fait…

− Mais enfin, Celeborn, parlez, dites-nous ce qui vous tracasse ! dit Gandalf.

C'est ce qu'il essaye de faire, mais comment peut-il parler si on le coupe sans arrêt ? !

− Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne vous écoute que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous exprimer, ajoute Thranduil.

− A…

− Thranduil, vous exagérez ! s'exclame Galadriel. Un peu de politesse, tout de même !

− Mais…

− C'est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire, soupire Elrond.

− Par le slip de bain de Morgoth, vous allez me laisser parler ? !

Cinq paires d'yeux ronds comme des soucoupes se tournent en même temps vers le seigneur de Lorien. Jamais personne n'avait vu Celeborn, le si discret Celeborn, pour ne pas dire l'invisible Celeborn hausser le ton avant ce jour. L'heure doit vraiment être grave. Galadriel est la première à en revenir.

− Mais enfin, mon tendre, dit-elle. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

− J'en ai assez ! s'exclame Celeborn. ASSEZ ! Je suis un grand seigneur elfe, de la Terre du Milieu ! Je mérite un peu plus de considération que ça ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaye de parler que vous ne me laissez pas en placer une ! Ça suffit à la fin ! Je ne suis pas qu'une plante verte, et j'aimerais enfin qu'on me témoigne l'intérêt que je mérite, nom d'un Nazgûl en chemise de nuit !

Les autres se regardent sans dire un mot, puis enfin, Elrond se racle discrètement la gorge.

− Bien sûr, dit-il d'une toute petite voix. Nous ne pensions pas…

− Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser, ajoute Gandalf.

− Allez-y Celeborn, fait Saruman. Parlez. Nous vous écoutons.

Et en effet, ils écoutent. Tous les cinq le regardent avec intérêt, dans l'attente qu'il se mette enfin à parler. Pour la première fois en près de dix mille ans d'existence, Celeborn est au centre de toutes les attentions, même celle de Thranduil. Il se sent grand, il se sent important. Il croit même discerner une légère lueur de fierté dans le regard de Galadriel et cela lui donne plus d'assurance. Il se lève, s'éclaircit le gorge, se tourne vers Elrond et demande avec toute sa grâce et sa dignité de grand seigneur elfe :

− Mon gendre, pouvez-vous me rappeler où se trouvent les toilettes ?

* * *

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu. S'il vous plait, laissez une review et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que vous ayez aimé ou non. J'apprécie la critique à condition qu'elle soit constructive. _


End file.
